Y su vida entera se condensa ante ella
by Ammiel
Summary: Entonces aquella misma tarde de verano y aunque nada ocurrió de acuerdo a lo planeado Molly sabe, casi como una verdad inquietante y mortal y tangible, que esto debe ser más que suficiente. Respuesta al Reto 'Amistad y Familia' en el Foro Poetas Anónimos.


_Disclaimer. Personales de propiedad de J K Rowling. Las versiones de la personalidad de algunos personajes son mías._

* * *

**Y su vida entera se condensa ante ella**

_**(en forma de verdades mortales y humanas)**_

* * *

Una mañana de verano Molly Weasley tiene la impresión de que la casa se está llenando de gnomos desconocidos.

Porque ocurre que los objetos, sobretodo los de uso diario y constante, están desarrollando la misteriosa facultad de cambiar de lugar por sus propios medios, sin la absoluta intervención de Molly, sin necesidad de recurrir a conjuros habituales ni a agitar su varita.

Y es que a Molly se le va todo el tiempo en buscar el cucharón que estaba segura haber puesto en el mesón de la cocina el cual, luego de revolverlo todo, aparece en una repisa de la antigua habitación de Ron donde creía no haber estado en cuatro días. Porque de pronto no hay tenedores en la gaveta de los cubiertos y luego encuentra seis en el lavadero y tres, engrasados y repletos de polvo, en un rincón de la alacena. Porque de pronto las canciones de Celestina son modificadas de frecuencia y reemplazadas por otras melodías; el tintero ubicado siempre en la izquierda del escritorio aparece en la derecha y los pergaminos se pierden y a los dos días aparecen bajo la cama y la pluma siempre blanca y limpia está ausente siete días seguidos y luego, tras revisar baúles, cómodas y armarios, aparece bajo la almohada y las páginas escritas a Charlie y que hablan de sugerencias y peticiones desde _Ottery St. Catchpole_ hasta _Romania_ se confunden con las de George y luego transcurren horas infernales en que Molly, mortificada y angustiada, cree haber enviado las cartas equivocadas en lechuzas equivocadas a los hijos equivocados.

Sin embargo, es aquella mañana de verano en que Molly comienza a sospechar que la casa se llena de nuevos gnomos con facultades poderosas y desconocidas, cuando encuentra objetos que había ignorado, como si ya formaran indiscutiblemente parte de su hogar. Y encuentra la muñeca preferida de Roxanne, aquella de cabello de lana, sentada sobre una carroza de madera tallada, el suplemento semanal de _quidditch _de James sobre el sofá, una de las espadas de cartón que Lucy ha constreñido el domingo pasado.

Entonces a Molly le parece que esto de que sus nietos olviden pertenencias y sonrisas en la casa de los abuelos ya no es casualidad y tiene la mágica impresión de que, quizás, ya nada es obra misteriosa de gnomos desconocidos con facultades extraordinarias.

Entonces aquella misma tarde de verano, al sentarse a la mesa, Molly tiene la impresión, como una maravillosa revelación ignorada, de que los fragmentos de su vida han dejado de ser recortes y fotografías olvidadas y recuerdos marcados, limitados y determinados por la memoria. La impresión de que ya han pasado años en que siempre, a toda hora, dormida y despierta, en los instantes más sublimes y en los más abyectos, ha logrado seleccionar recuerdos hasta llegar a coleccionar todos aquellos montones de nostalgia acumulados en su corazón y purificar, magnificar, eternizar los otros, los más amargos, los más oscuros, los que hablan de guerras y almas perdidas fantasmales y huesos que se convierten en polvo.

La impresión de que ya han pasado años en que siempre y a toda hora, entre el silencio abismal de un lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes y las estridentes risas del fin de semana, ha logrado descubrir lo obvia e irreversiblemente incompleta que su familia está.

Porque en tardes como esta Molly se da cuenta que ha pensado más de la cuenta en el pasado, aunque hay indicios latentes de que la vida sigue y el mundo continúa girando. Molly tiene la impresión de que puede anteponerse a toda situación presente y desarrollar la compleja facultad de tener la certeza de que cuando Hugo prepare la garganta para comentar las ideas progresistas que el mundo _muggle_ ha acuñado, Albus dejará caer su cuchara sobre el plato porque Rose estará observando atentamente a Hermione, como esperando una respuesta ante los constantes e imparables exabruptos de su hermano, como esperando que la cabeza de su papá explote en cualquier momento, _desde ahora ya_, porque al construir sus discursos de cambios sociales Hugo comienza a parecerse muchísimo a tío Percy y a mamá. La certeza de que mientras su otra Molly comente a viva voz como el otro día su mamá y ella encendieron velas amarillas e inciensos de bambú y se recostaron sobre telas fosforescentes y volátiles, Teddy cogerá, silenciosa y privadamente, la mano de Victoire bajo el mantel y Louis mirará todo a su alrededor – un tanto atento, un tanto ausente – y Roxanne y Lucy y Lily entrarán riendo enloquecidamente, escapando del _cocodrilo del tic tac_, sujetando espadas de cartón que pronto se romperán.

Molly tiene la certeza de que mientras James observe atentamente el calendario en la pared contando, siempre en silencio, los días que restan para el próximo encuentro de _quidditch_, Harry reirá abiertamente recordando toda una vida en tres breves segundos y Dominique escuchará las historias de Bill que dicen que las sirenas son criaturas oscuras y caprichosas. La certeza de que al mismo tiempo en que Fleur se levante de la mesa ante el agudo sonido de la tetera y Angelina ayude a Ginny con los platos rebosantes y acaramelados que han preparado, George soltará chispas desde su varita y Audrey se sobresaltará y reirá coquetamente ante tanta magia y Percy sólo optará por la diplomacia y sonreirá sumisamente y soltará unas cuantas trivialidades. La certeza de que Fred, mientras escucha los comentarios de Arthur acerca de los nuevos enchufes que ha adquirido, se verá desviado por la voz ronca y extragaláctica de Charlie que ya ha apoyado los codos en la mesa y se prepara para degustar un trozo de carne.

Entonces aquella misma tarde de verano y aunque nada ocurrió de acuerdo a lo planeado, porque una madre jamás debería enterrar a un hijo, aunque los fragmentos restantes de su familia han debido ser recogidos delicadamente para formar algo nuevo, aunque ya nada es como debería haber sido, aunque hay otro hijo que debería haberle entregado nietos, Molly sabe, casi como un prefacio de una historia que continúa, como una verdad inquietante y mortal y humana, que esto debe ser más que suficiente.

Y cuando Lucy le dice entre risas y respiración entrecortada, alejándose de los brazos de su mámá y sentándose en sus piernas,

- ¿Verdad que es una hermosa tarde, abuelita?

Molly observa a su familia y sabe que es suficiente.

Porque ya son más de las cuatro y el tiempo se ha condensado entre risas exquisitas y silencios innegables, entre el pasado que no se puede borrar y el futuro que está alli, abriendo puertas repletas de infinitas posibilidades.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Respuesta al Reto 'Amistad y familia' propuesto en el foro Poetas Anónimos. Desprendí la idea de 'los objetos que desaparecen' de Cien años de soledad cuando la casa de Fernanda del Carpio comienza a sufrir sucesos extraños y ciertos detalles de 'madera de sándalo…'– por ejemplo, los discursos progresistas de Hugo que vuelven loco a Ron, que el hombre preferido en la vida de Dominique sea su padre, Molly (la segunda) y las velas amarillas muy new age de Audrey- Y es que en mi mundo alterno, me fascinan las tartas de manzana de Molly Weasley y los almuerzos de los domingos y toda esa nostalgia en rehabilitación._


End file.
